A Huge Gift
by Princess dogooder
Summary: When Ronnie's father is dying Will finds a way to give him a huge gift which will save his life. What is that gift and what will happen when Ronnie finds out about it
1. An Innocent Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: I don't own The Last Song

* * *

It all began at a white chapel one Sunday morning. It was raining. The chapel was cozy and small and Will loved that place. Services didn't start for an hour and forty-five minutes. Will was alone in the church and able to pray.

"Father," he began his prayer-

"GOD is your Father," a young excited voice came.

So much for being alone. He looked up and saw the younger brother of Ronnie, the young lady he had come to love deeply.

Will knelt down to Jonnah's level and ruffled his hair.

"I guess you might say that," he said, "GOD-"

"Then you can saved daddy," Jonnah exclaimed.

The boys eyes lit up excitedly like diamonds in the night sky. Will didn't want to let him down but what could he do?

"Jonnah I... look GOD is-"

_Maybe there is something I can do, _he thought to himself an idea coming to him like a light bulb going off in cartoons.

"I'll do my best," he promised.

Jonnah hugged Will.

"Thank you so much Will. I love you."

Will kissed his forehead and said he loved him too.

"Jonnah," he said, "I want you to know that I'm doing my best but ultimately it's GOD who decides. If GOD takes your daddy to heaven He knows what He's doing. He loves you and He loves your daddy."

"But your His Son," Jonnah said, "He wouldn't take daddy if you told Him not to."

"I can't tell GOD what to do," Will said, "I can only do what He tells me to do. GOD knows better then we do."

That was all he would tell Jonnah for now. He should enjoy childhood. Will had to grow up way too fast and Jonnah didn't need reality pumped into him like IV fluid.


	2. Three Weeks Later

"Okay Will," the doctor said, "Take one more deep breath."

Will took a deep breath like the doctor said.

"So am I healthy enough to go through with it," Will asked.

"You're a match," the doctor said, "and you are healthy enough to go through with the transplant yes. But I have one question for you."

"Okay sure," Will said.

"Why are you giving one of your lungs to a man who isn't even related to you?"

"It's because I love Ronnie," Will said, "and I love Jonnah and if I have the chance to save their father why would I not save him?"

* * *

"Hey Will," Ronnie said, "Can we go swimming with the dolphins tomorrow?"

"We can go tonight," Will said, "But I'm checking into the hospital tomorrow."

Ronnie's eyes widened in fear.

"WHAT'S WRONG," she yelled and exclaimed.

"Well it's not that anything is wrong. I'm actually having surgery."

"HOW IS NOTHING WRONG WHEN YOU'RE HAVING SURGERY?"

"I'm giving your dad my lung," Will said, "He and I are a match"

"You're doing WHAT," Ronnie exclaimed.

"I've decided I was going to do it three weeks ago. I already had my lung tested to see if I were a match. Thankfully it was," Will said.

"Why-"

"Because," Will said, "I love you."

She fell into his arms. She cried with happy tears. She cried in fear. She cried in relief.

"I really do love you more then you can possibly know," he told her.

"Yeah," she said, "I got that."

"Come on," he said, "Let's go swimming with the dolphins."

"Seriously," she asked.

"Seriously,"he replied.

"But you're going into the hospital tomorrow," Ronnie said.

"I can still swim," he said laughing.

Will took Ronnie's hand. They walked down to the dolphin tank.


	3. Final Chapter

Ronnie paced the hallways of the hospital. She was so scared. Will had already come through the operation and was in recovery but now she had to wait until her father got out. The doctor finally came out with the news. "It was touch and go for awhile but your father is going to be just fine," the doctor said. Ronnie cried in relief. This was the greatest gift she ever got. Will might not have been the literal son of GOD but that day he certainly was her savior.

* * *

Final note: For anyone who is going to comment on the way I wrote that it was a play on words to discribe how Ronnie feels


End file.
